hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Back Beyond The Light
Back Beyond The Light is the Thirty-seven episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Klaus collected samples of his R.D.Ms, as he connected to unknown about a deal that he going to make. A person wants to meet Klaus, after the Ninja war that Hendrix's team stop. Unknown and Klaus started to laugh with each other. Hendrix talks about the death of Lane and also taking down the Ninjas, to stop the war. He worries about new enemies, after old. Doctor Hawkins knows to find the best that she can see. Hendrix's meets with his friends, as they meet him again, since his health got better. He tells his friends that he's the Captain, as Luis told him about Klaus, as Hendrix hopes he can find him. Soldiers have been attacked by Klaus, as his R.D.Ms and himself took down the tower that the military is trying to protect, as they retreated, Klaus arrives first to gives them a listen, as many soldiers are wounded by him. Klaus talk to the soldier, about a destruction that he caused. as Klaus take over the HQ, as they wounded more of the soldiers, as Hendrix, Derrick, Mario and Doctor Hawkins knew it would happen again. Hendrix knows he's using a army with R.D.Ms. Derrick thinks Klaus has a another assistant to continue his plan. Hendrix knows a bat died, as the news reporters waits for Hendrix interview. News reporters ask Hendrix about Providence Accord, as he talks about it being a good shape, with doubts that he made in the past. Hendrix doesn't kill even he's a soldier. Hendrix asked a question about Klaus, as he still in hiding. Hendrix hopes for the development of the city in Calimonia. Klaus men help Lane's Men to plan a deal with the boss, as Lane is dead. They looking for a new person to work with. as Lane agrees to help Klaus men, to become apart of it. Hendrix wants to the mayor to listen, as he worries about people dying, Hendrix knows an army answers the questions. He worries more will follow as more chaos will happen, as an argument between Hendrix and the mayor got heated. as Mayor tells him to listen. Doctor Hawkins aware of Klaus is going to throw everything he got. Hendrix talks with the Ryan family, about his duties being a Providence member and doesn't listen to all the time, instead of focusing on the boss. Ryan's family understands Hendrix and stands by him in every step necessary. Providence Accord HQ, in the lab, Doctor Hawkins stands by Hendrix words too, as he experienced Hopkins, Lane, Kediri, and Stefan with bigger threats, as now. Doctor Hawkins knows the battle id drawn, when Klaus robots appears again. Hendrix detected the Cybernetics about Klaus men, as he's behind the deals, as they are in the car park. With Doctor Hawkins, Mario and Hendrix hearing about a guy named Aiden. They were talking about Providence, being no match to Klaus forces. Doctor Hawkins cut the lights, as Klaus and Aiden's men don't suspect a thing. Hendrix, Mario and Doctor Hawkins attack their enemies, as Hendrix was bitten by a dog in a battle, as he was okay, to help his team to defeat, Klaus forces. Hendrix warns Klaus forces, as Hendrix banters with them about Klaus men calling Hendrix, deluded. Doctor Hawkins is worried about Hendrix still being angry. as Hendrix was bitten by a dog, as Doctor Hawkins patch stitches to Hendrix's arm, as he was okay. Doctor Hawkins was shocked that Klaus has stole the energy core, as he planned it to keep Hendrix and his team distracted. as Klaus with his agent got what he want for destruction and misery, as he meets Aiden in person with a smile on his face. Episode Moments * Takes place one year, after Lane's death * This takes place after months of defeating the Ninja War * Klaus teaming up with Aiden, as he uses experiences and robots * Hendrix promoted to Captain, after Lane's death * Providence Accord have develop, since Hendrix motivation Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Providence Accord Soldiers * Lucy Killington * Linda Ryan * James Ryan * David Ryan * Luis Hernandez * Danny Mire * Neal Storm * Bill Chase Villains * Klaus Chase * Lane's Men (Now Klaus Men) * Klaus Men * Aiden's Men * R.D.Ms Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * This takes place after the Ninja War, after Hendrix and his team won * Lane's death, means, Klaus has men instead of Lane's * Aiden was mentioned by Hendrix, in the past, as Klaus is working with him * Ryan family have been friends with Hendrix, since he saved them years ago * Klaus continues to invade militaries, after Lane's death See Also Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc